Making of a Legend
by LongBow2900
Summary: AU:crossover with the fantasy genre After being betrayed by konoha naruto find himself in a new world after a freak accident. first fic rate and review please.Femkyuu
1. prologue

My first (cross-over) fic

Inspired by MadHat886 fic the fox lord

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto or any other anime or game,I only own my oc's

It is inspired by fantasy games and stories

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**demon talking"**

"_**demon thinking"**_

Chapter 1: prologue

Betrayed, konoha had betrayed him, just because of what he carried and not because of who he was. The truth hit the young man hard, he had blond hair, blue eyes, a well toned body, three whisker like scars on each cheek and he was dressed in a black jacket with orange stripes to the sides, an orange pants and blue shinobi sandals. He was Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of the most dreaded demon of all: Kyuubi no Youko, the nine-tailed demon fox. And at the moment captured by Akatsuki and at their mercy. "_what did I ever do to deserve this, it's just not fair all I want is to be acknowledged" _he thought sadly "_and this is how they treat me."_

He could see the members of Akatsuki preparing themselves for the extraction ritual. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the shark-man Hoshigaki Kisame an S-rank missing-nin from kiri also know as the monster of the mist, wanted for the slaying of the water daimyo and his 40 bodyguards and one of the former 7 swordsmen of the mist. Then there was his partner the kinslayer Uchiha Itashi an S-rank missing-nin from konoha, former ANBU captain and the Uchiha prodigy, wanted for slaying his entire clan, save for his little brother and the reason why the boy betrayed konoha for power, they were the only 2 he recognized. On the sidelines was something named Zetsu, apparently a missing-nin from kusa with a Venus fly-trap encasing his head, then there was a rather feminine looking blond man with a bang in front of his left eye, his other eye was blue named Deidara who was talking about art with a hunchbacked, black haired man whom he called Sasori-danna. Behind him he could hear two individuals arguing, and he could hear a lot of cursing, if he could see them he'd see a man with pink eyes, white hair, a tri-bladed scythe doing the cursing and a man with a mask. They were Kakuzu and Hidan the 'two' immortals of Akatsuki. In front of him was a blue-haired woman named Konan and the Akatsuki leader, a man named Pein. He had swirling eyes, orange hair and a lot of piercings in his nose.

Naruto thought back on how he got in this mess.

Flashback a few days ago

It was late at night, nearing ghosthour, and Naruto was walking towards konoha with the toad sannin Jiraiya who was in his regular outfit, a red vest with a green undershirt and pants, Jiraiya also had a broken nose, a black eye and bruised ribs. "I can't believe it, we stop for five minutes at a hotspring resort and in those 5 minutes you get beaten up by some kunoichis for spying on them in the woman's bath" said the blond angrily. "You can't blame me" retorted Jiraiya "because I had to train you I barely had time to do my research. I had barely enough research material for my new book 'icha icha tactics'." "Well you could have used my sexy no jutsu to sneak in the woman side of the baths and write down your research later." Countered the blond smugly. "I will not resort to such tactics" shouted the toad hermit "I am a super-pervert and sneaking in the woman baths like that goes against the code of honor of perverts." "So your still mad that my book icha icha royalty was the second best selling

icha icha book to date." Asked Naruto innocently. "Yes-I mean no and shut up brat we're here."

Naruto shut up immediately and looked at the gates of konoha. He wondered what had changed while he was away and how his friends the remaining 'rooky nine' and team Gai were doing. But since it was so late Naruto decided to go to his old, run-down apartment after saying his goodbyes to the toad sage.

Some things never change. As he got to his apartment he saw that it hadn't changed and he was a bit relieved looks like no drunken villager had tried to torch his apartment, then as he got closer he saw some new scorch marks and thought "_Okay, so they just didn't succeed in it_" while a sweat drop formed at the back of his head.

He then entered his apartment and switched the lights on. He then walked t his bedroom and looked for the picture of team 7 from 3 years ago and thought "_just wait Sasuke I'll get you back."_ He was silent for a moment when suddenly his stomach growled, he went to his fridge in hopes of finding something edible. Naruto looked in his fridge and what he saw was a gift from heaven, there in fridge were 18(!) cups of ultra-rare instant ramen. In the blink of an eye Naruto had filled a kettle with water and heated it with a simple katon jutsu and started pouring the water in a ramen cup or 6. After a 3 minute wait he started digging in after saying ittadakimasu. In about 2 minutes he had inhaled his first six cups and started eating another one while happily thinking " _I wonder who bought this stuff, hmm probably either _

_Sakura-chan or Tsunade-bachan" _by the time he finished his train of thought he had eaten 9 bowls of ramen. Then everything went spinning, he tried to get up but his legs wouldn't support his weight anymore, "_Something is wrong" _he thought _"poison but who would..."_ his thoughts where interrupted by darkness beginning to creep up on him then he saw the culprits 2 leaf ANBU's, the last thing he heard was 'now let's get rid of this demon once and for all' then darkness engulfed him and everything went numb.

The next thing he know he was trapped in some sort of seal surrounded by the members of Akatsuki and a truth hitting him like a freight-train.

While Naruto was unconscious

The 2 ANBU's walked to Naruto's body when the monkey ANBU spoke up "I can't believe I ever had seen someone or something eat that fast or so much not even an Akamichi could eat that fast and that is saying a lot. Are you sure you gave him the right drug, normally the target would be out cold after one bowl and he ate 9!" "I'm just as surprised as you are but remember we are dealing with a demon here." Said his partner from behind his lion mask while checking the jinchuriki's pulse "I am even more surprised he didn't die from an overdose, remember we need him alive for now."

"Yeah, yeah whatever, let's get this over with, the sooner we're rid from the demon the better" while the monkey henged into Kisame and lion henged into Itachi "we have to get to the meeting point in a few hours, so hurry up will you."

An hour later monkey and lion had successfully escaped konoha and were now at the meeting point with the real Itachi and Kisame and an other masked nin in Akatsuki garb. "Here's the demon-brat, do you have the money?" stated lion.

The masked nin then pulled rather reluctantly a suitcase out of his cloak filled with ryo.

Monkey took the suitcase and just when they were about to leave, were they struck by 2 lightningbolts killing them instantly.

"Did you really have to kill them Kakuza?" asked Kisame.

"yes" deadpanned Kakuzu "they tried to take my money away from me, I just saw a way to get it back."

"let's go the leader doesn't like to wait." Said the Uchiha almost bored but with a slight undertone of fear.

The other 2 just nodded an left leaving the bodies as food for the crows.

End flashback

"Okay people, it's going to take several days to extract the Kyuubi so let commence the ritual." Shouted the leader.

On cue all the members took there position on the fingers of the sealing statue and started focusing their chakra to extract thee demon.

Naruto suddenly found himself suspended in mid air and experienced a pulling sensation on his stomach and pain erupted from it but nothing else happened.

A frown appeared on the leaders face "_Blasted, looks like the shiki fuin is stronger then we thought" _" we have to pour more chakra into the statue we have to subdue the shiki fuin completely.

"_They betrayed me, they betrayed me"_ That was the only thing going through Naruto's mind, his normally heavenly blue eyes were dull and missed any spark of life.

Only pain and sadness were reflected in them. Then red chakra started to pour out of him and started to surround him, new emotions started to show on his face: hurt, anger and finally a look full of hatred with red slanted eyes "_How there they betray me after all I have done for that stinking village, they will all pay for there treason" _ Naruto's nails became claws and his whisker marks became clearer as he let out a roar full of anger.

In an undisclosed location on an other plain of existence

"Archmage, we have found a demon of incredible power about a minute ago should we attempt to summon it with the new barrier?"

"Proceed with it, I will be there soon." said the archmage against the acolyte.

The acolyte, dressed in a brown robe, ran of after bowing to the archmage, who was dressed in a purple robe with golden trim and silver swirling patterns on his robe. Both wear hoods that concealed the upper part of their faces only showing a blue and a green eye in case of the archmage.

"_I can sense the power of the demon even here, no not demon, an animal spirit with great powers. I hope__ that the barrier will hold." _Were the thoughts of the archmage as he walked th the ritual chamber.

Back with Naruto

All the members of Akatsuki were straining themselves to contain and seal the Bijuu's charka, when out of nowhere 2 purple pentagons appeared, one above and one below to the jinchuuriki.

"I this supposed to happen?" shouted Konan to Pein.

"No and I don't understand what's causing it"

Then the pentagons changed to pentagrams with a circle surrounding it. An eerie sound filled the cavern, black tar-like tentacles came out of the pentagrams and surrounded the struggling jinchuuriki, cutting of the Bijuu's chakra from the sealing statue and forming a black dome around him.

A big flash of black light and the dome, pentagrams, sound and Naruto were gone.

After the shock wore off a cry of anger filled the cavern and the voice of Pein shouted "By the name of the gods could someone explain to me what the hell just happened!"

With the mages

The heat in the chamber had already increased 9 times and it showed no sign of slowing down. All the mages were sweating and straining themselves to pull the spirit to this realm.

Then a loud crack was heard, one of the focus stones cracked under the heat inside the barrier.

The archmage frowned while the barrier was holding just fine the materials they used were failing under the strain of the heat inside the barrier. He could see how the ground under the black portal was cracked and scorched. It was a sickly fascinating sight, a light green dome-shaped barrier standing 60feet tall and a diameter of 120 feet surrounded by a dark purple pentagram with over a hundred acolytes to maintain it and 5 high-powered mages, himself included, one on each point of the pentagram. And inside the barrier a swirling black disk, 30feet wide and hovering 3 feet of the ground.

If a focus stone were to fail the barrier would collapse and no matter how powerful the mages ware they would be boiled alive by the heat should the barrier fail.

The archmage made his decision "close the portal, the spirit is to powerful!" the mages nodded some disappointed others relieved and started closing the portal. They just started closing the portal when pure, dark red colored energy pillars shot through the portal. Nine of them in total followed by a head with red slated eyes. A realization went through the archmage the pillars were the tails of this spirit and it was not very happy. Killing intent started filling the room some acolytes just fainted while others pissed their robes or started trembling like leaves. The creature now was ¾ out of the portal when the archmage shouted "Use all your power and use your strongest banishment spell against it at the count of 3.

1-2-3!" A multitude of banishment spells were hurled to the creature instead of disappearing it turned into a ball of dark red energy and started shrinking, the acolytes started cheering when suddenly the sphere exploded, destroying the focus stones and knocking down the barrier and mages. The archmage expected to be incinerated by the heat had closed his eyes and hoped it would be over soon. After a few moments with nothing happening he opened his eyes and saw no trace of the creature except the scorched earth, its presence was gone and nowhere in the neighborhood, he let out a sigh, pulled out a notepad a wrote down: 'memo: buy better supplies next time'. He looked around and saw the others slowly climbing to there feet. One of them asked "Are you sure that was an animal spirit and not a demon?" the archmage could not help sweatdropping at this.

Meanwhile in a northern forest

3 merchants and their hired bodyguard stumbled upon a heavily bleeding boy with bloodied blond hear and 3 whisker like marks on his cheeks. Laying between some bushes covered only by some heavily torn clothing.

End first chapter


	2. revelations

My first (cross-over) fic

Inspired by MadHat886 fic the fox lord

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that belong to Naruto or any other anime or game,I only own my oc's

It is inspired by fantasy games and stories

First cross-over character appearing! Well guess who it is.

"talking"

"_thinking"_

"**demon talking"**

"_**demon thinking"**_

Chapter 2 : revelations

Poke-poke, a grunt was heard, "looks like he is recovering nicely , at least he is responding now." The blond boy opened is eyes and stared into 2 brown eyes and lots of wiry, brown hair just inches away from his face, so he did what everybody would do, he screamed and tried to get away only to notice he couldn't without being in a world of pain. His cry of surprise soon become one of pain. "Easy now laddy, yeh're recoverin' from a near-death experience. I'm surprised yeh can even move about like lad, yeh can count yer blessin's yer even still movin' with all those wounds you had." Said the man in front of him. Naruto's intelligent reply was "huh?" _"What the hell is that and what did it just say and where am I. It seems I'm in a tent of some sort. " _Then he heard a noise and a guy in his late forties appeared and another hairy thing. The man noticed Naruto's discomfort "I guess from your look you haven't seen many dwarves let alone understand what they say, now let me introduce ourselves boy my name Gilliam Northsdale I'm a clothing merchant and these are my travel companions the brown-haired dwarf is Durin Blackforge and this is" he was cut short by the red-haired dwarf "I can introduce meself just fine, name's Thorin Undermountain an' I am a weapons maker while me cousin Durin over there 's an armourer. An' now who're yeh?" Naruto blinked owlishly while studying the human and the 2 dwarven cousins. The man had grey hair an angular face and his nose looked like it had been broken, he wore an olive-green coat, a brown leather pants and a sturdy pair of dark-brown boots and underneath his coat he wore a thick white, woolen sweater. Durin, the brown-haired dwarf, was 5 feet 3 which was tall for a dwarf, he had a beard that reached to just over his chest and covered most of his face. He had a very muscular build and wore a vest of grey chainmail with a thick dark-blue shirt underneath it leather pants dark-blue almost black boots and on his head was a blue helmet that covered his head and neck. His cousin the red-haired dwarf Thorin was almost the same in build then Durin but he had a longer beard and ended in a 2-pronged fork He even wore the same clothes like his cousin except that they were rusty-red instead of blue.

All three of them were armed but each had a different weapon Gilliam had a dagger and a shortsword on his hips Durin had a big double-bladed battleaxe strapped to his back and Thorin had a repeating crossbow.

After a few moments of silence Naruto said "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm currently unemployed and have you seen my clothes?" Thorin wanted to say something but Gilliam beat him to it "So Naruto, do you remember how you got here?" "No, but what has that to do with my clothes?" "Well, when we found you this was all that was left of your clothes." And he showed some orange-black rags with dried bloodstains. "Do you remember anything at all?" Naruto closed his eyes and started to think _"lets see now I was back at konoha with ero-sennin, then I went to my apartment, and then those bastards drugged me, they defiled sacred ramen just hurt me, unforgivable. And then I woke up in an Akatsuki hide-out, anything after that is ether black or hazy. I can't believe ANBU did this, did Tsunade-bachan know about this. If so why didn't she stop it and if not, who has the power to order ANBU around. Let me think. That's right, the village council could have done it, they have always hated me, stupid arrogant pricks when I get back I'm going to find some answers about this and I'm going to kick some ass, but first how do I get back, Let's see how much I can get these merchants to talk." _The merchants saw him frowning when a bit later his face changed to one of anger and hurt and then again to a frown "Yes, I remember something, I came back to my village after a journey, then I was drugged and kidnapped by some of the best guards of my village and the next thing I knew I was trapped in a hide-out that belonged to enemies of my village. After that everything is just black or too hazy to remember." The three merchants had a doubting look when Thorin expressed there doubt and said "Are yeh telin' us the truth laddy cause if yeh have, we'd like to know the reason they did what they did cause if yer a traitor er a killer we'd like to know." That statement caused something to snap inside of Naruto his eyes flashed red and his features became feral for a moment when he whispered yet was clearly understandable "**Listen you, I would never betray my friends or my village but the village betrayed ME just because of what I am and not who I am. I saved my village several times, yet those fools view me like I am evil incarnate. Because of something I had no control over ever since I was born I was beaten, shunned, starved and hated by an entire village."** He then stayed silent as his features returned to normal realizing what he said. The merchants looked disgusted but not by him but by the actions when a voice said "That's a sad story but would please explain why there were spell-arrays on your body?" Naruto looked up and what he saw stunned him. A woman in her early twenties stepped in the tent. She had long dark pink hair in a ponytail with a yellow ribbon in it, violet eyes, a fine nose and nice lips. Her face was serious and simply screamed that she was an experienced fighter.

She wore a light pink jacket that was open on the front, with purple shoulder protectors underneath it she wore a dark pink Chinese dress, accentuating her curves and showing of ample assets, her chest and back were covered with some armor and she had a metal choker around her lower neck. Around her waist were some hip protectors and a long light pink skirt that was open in front like her jacket and 2 bets in an x-pattern, she also had plate-mail shoes, metal shinguards and elbow-length fingerless dark purple gloves with grey metal forearm protectors, at her waist she had a scabbard for a longsword while the sword itself was in her hand, it was a very light, almost white, pink in color with a purple guard and handle, an amethyst was fixed in the guard, finally she had a silver bow with a purple handle strapped to her back.

After he was done studying her he responded "what spell-arrays?"

"_Does this idiot not know about spell-arrays? Hmm, Perhaps he isn't a magic practitioner if so then I'll have to explain it to him"_ "I'm talking about the strange markings on your body the one on your stomach in particular."

"Oww, so you mean eh... my...eh tattoos, their-their nothing special, eh just some body decoration that's all."

"Just some body decoration heh, Gilliam would you and our friends please leave our guest and I have a lot to discuss." The knight asked politely. Gilliam nodded and after giving Naruto a final look he left with the dwarves.

"Now that's out of the way." she then disappeared and reappeared with her sword against Naruto's throat. " I might have believed that lie if I hadn't seen your 'tattoos' for myself.

Now answer me Naruto, why is there an animal spirit trapped inside you where are you really from and what are you?"

"You know, it is impolite to ask a person questions without telling your name first."

A smirk appeared on her face "you've got guts Uzumaki I'll give you that. Very well you can call me Signum of the blazing sword. Now that the pleasantries are done, I would like some answers." To further empathies her statement she pressed her sword further against his throat and drew some blood.

Naruto thought it would be best to tell the truth so that she doesn't cut him up "Okay if you insist, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a shinobi" he fell silent for a while and then continued rather depressed "no, a missing-nin from the village hidden in the leaves, and resident demon of Konohagakure. The reason why there is a demon in my stomach, it's there because the leader of my former village sealed it inside me to stop it from destroying the village at the cost of his life."

Signum lessened the pressure on her blade "I have never heard of either shinobi nor the village you mentioned, neither have I heard of a village that survived the onslaught brought by a provoked spirit. Yet I do not sense any form of deception. Hmm, but why do you call yourself a demon? Because you are clearly a human and no demon." Naruto was stunned when he heard that, this woman know what he contained yet didn't call him a demon "Do, do you mean that?" asked he, as if he didn't believe what he heard.

"_It looks like his village really did see him as a demon" _"Don't insult me, any mage worth his or her salt can see the difference between a human and a demon."

Naruto looked down causing his blonde hair to obscure his eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek while he whispered barely hearable "Thank you."_ "I don't believe it, for 15 year I'm trying to be acknowledged by konoha but only a handful have acknowledged me while they don't know about the Kyuubi and I'm only a few days here and already has someone acknowledged me for who I am and she even knows about the Kyuubi. Have I been wasting my time in konoha? No mustn't think like that, bad Naruto, you promised you'd bring Sasuke back to Sakura and I don't go back on my promises."_

"I was just stating the obvious." Signum couldn't help but be angry at the village he was from he didn't joke about being mistreated if just being acknowledged by someone brought such a strong reaction forth.

"From what I overheard earlier and what you said just now I guess that leaves only one option open on how that you got here."

"Really what option?"

"If I would guess, someone tried to summon the spirit inside you"

"What, why would someone try to summon that demon!"

"It would seem so, and no not a demon, an animal spirit."

"What's the difference between the 2, both would have destroyed the village." stated Naruto

"True" responded Signum "but the difference is a demon would attack for the fun of it, a spirit would attack if it was provoked. But that's beside the point. You are here because of a summoning accident and from what I heard it was rather fortunate for you since it bailed you out of a rather uncomfortable position." As she sheathed her sword deeming Naruto no longer a threat, besides if he could attack he would have done so.

"I guess it was, but why would anyone try to summon the Kyuubi?"

"_Kyuubi? Odd name for a spirit" _"Well, there are multiple options. One could barter with the spirit for some sort of favor or it could be called to fight as a summon or an idiot tried to turn it into a familiar."

Nuruto took a cross-legged position, struck a thinking pose and asked "What's a familiar and what's the thing you mentioned earlier a 'mage'?"

Signum sighed this was going to take awhile "A familiar is a summoned creature that is then bound to its summoner, the familiar pledges its loyalty new master and gives him a power unique to the familiar, while the master vows to take care of the creature and grants it a random power in the form of a rune. That's all I know since I don't have a familiar. A mage is someone in tune with his magic and thus can cast spells using an energy we call Mana. Among mages there's a great variety depending on what magic-style one performs and personal specialization. Take me for example I'm a Balkan mageknight since I use Balkan-style magic and specialize in close quarter combat. This is one of our easiest techniques called Blaze sword." She then drew her sword and ignited the blade in flame, she then expected some kind of awe like the civilians had when she performed her little trick, she was however disappointed by Naruto "Those spells of you look a lot like my jutsus." She blinked and said not understanding "Jutsus? What are those?"

Naruto showed her his foxy grin performed a handseal and shouted henge no jutsu.

Signum's eyebrows shot up as she looked at another her. The other signum then said in a scholarly tone "Jutsus are created by molding physical and mental energy into chakra then we use handseals to mold our chakra into whatever we please. We can fool your senses, transform into other objects or persons, increase our bodies performance and manipulate the elements of water, wind, fire, earth or lightning." 'Signum' then changed back into Naruto in a poof of smoke and said with a grin "That's a jutsu called henge it creates a veil of chakra around your body that looks like another person, I even have a more powerful version of it.

Would you like to see it?" he said in an innocent sounding voice.

Signum was intrigued by the blondes technique it was far harder to spot then an illusion and she wondered what this more powerful version "Sure why not." She had no idea what see gotten herself into. "Oiroke no jutsu" and a poof were heard and where Naruto used to be sat a beautiful blonde girl with 2 pigtails dressed in an orange yukata that showed her cleavage she then spoke in a sultry voice "do you like my new look Signum-chan."

Signum was a little disturbed by this a handsome boy just changed into a cute girl, out of nowhere some naughty thoughts find their way into Signum's head and she couldn't help but blush a little "_Damn that traitorous mind of mine."_ She then suppressed the thoughts enough to hear the girl explain that the technique actually changed ones body into whoever you pleased. After she had changed back to a he, Signum said after getting herself under control

"Now that your done fooling around get some rest, you need it I'm going the tell the merchants about you" after seeing the look on his face she said "Don't worry dwarves don't easily judge people on first sight and the man is wise enough not to let his thoughts clouded by irrational fear. Since it's already pretty late we're camping in a clearing just of the road, I think I smell dinner I'll bring you some food later"

Naruto crawled back into his bed of blankets while the mageknight stepped out of the large tent.

"So what's with the kid, was what he said true?" asked Gilliam, it was clear the dwarves pressured him into asking.

"I'm afraid what he said was true."

"But why would they do it he isn't possessed or cursed is he?"

"No on the contrary he is, well it is hard to explain, it would be accurate to say that he is spirit-touched in a rather strange way."

"Even then, most villages would love to have someone blessed by a spirit in their village it doesn't make any sense but how do you know this it doesn't look like he's touched it's more like he's,... ow."

"Looks like you understand." Said the woman sadly.

"Now, hold yer horses he understands what?" asked Thorin.

"It's like this Thorin" said Gilliam to the dwarf "remember how he suddenly turned feral?"

" 'Ow could we ferget, that scared the hell outta me." Said Durin.

"There you see, that's his ability granted by the spirit, it allows the kid to protect his village.

But the villagers thought he was possessed by a demon and that's why he was so abused."

The three merchants looked down with a mixture of sadness and anger in their eyes each thinking about the boy resting in their tent.

"Well I guess dinner is ready." the voice of their female companion brought them back to reality, "Wait Signum let me give the lad his supper, I still ow the lad en apology and then you could keep en eye out fer trouble." Signum raised an eyebrow and replied "Sure Thorin, go ahead." The dwarf took a bowl of stew and walked to the tent.

"Oy laddy I brought yeh yer supper it's deer stew." The dwarf walked up to Naruto gave him the bowl and a spoon . Naruto eyed the stew with both hungry and suspicious eyes the dwarf noticed and said "Don't worry lad we didn't poison it, Signum explained yer circumstances and I would like to apolegise fer callin' ye a traitor, I was a bit outta line there so sorry lad."

Naruto slowly started eating the stew, then he started to eat a little faster and said "I should apologize as well I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"Don't fret about it let apology accepted an now I'm gonna get meself a bowl of stew so see ya in the morning lad." With that the dwarf walked out of the tent and Naruto thought _"this place isn't so bad after all, perhaps I'll stay here for a while and learn a bit about magic those familiars sound useful. Yeah, first I'm going to learn magic then I'll get myself a really cool familiar and then I'm going to kick Sasuke's butt and drag him back to konoha and finally gain the respect I deserve and become Hokage and after I'm Hokage I'm going to kick those bastards asses who betrayed me to Akatsuki."_

End chapter 2

I you wonder why Naruto still wants to go back and rejoin konoha instead of burning it down

Is because Naruto and the kyuubi became one for a short amount of time then the kyuubi was banished back into the seal and ended up in the forest after teleporting there.

Next chapter a talk with kyuubi and the aftermath in konoha and the Akatsuki.


	3. aftermath

My first (cross-over) fic

**AN**

Inspired by MadHat886 fic the fox lord

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that belong to Naruto or any other anime or game,I only own my oc's

It is inspired by fantasy games and stories

The first crossover is with MSL Nanoha

Signum's armor is just her regular barrier-jacket but with chest and shoulder armor

The familiars will be a cross between zero no tsukaima and those of the nanohaverse.

"talking"

"_thinking"_

'jutsus/spells'

"**demon talking"**

"_**demon thinking"**_

Chapter 3: aftermath

Konoha: the morning after the kidnapping

The sun was shining, a certain pervert was being beaten up by some kunoichis near the

hot-springs, the hokage was cursing paperwork and the civilians started their daily routine.

It seemed like a normal day in the village hidden in the leaves.

A certain pink haired kunoichi was walking from the hospital to the hokage tower while thinking "_Today's the day that team seven will be reformed, to bad it's with Naruto and not Sasuke-kun. I hope Sasuke-kun comes back soon. It's been so quiet here without Naruto or Sasuke-kun."_

Sakura was wearing a red top with a white zipper in the middle and a white circle, a pink skirt that went to just above her knees with slits going up to her thighs as to not impede with her movements. Underneath her skirt she wore black shorts with a kunai pouch strapped to right thigh, black shinobi boots going up to her calves, black gloves, pink elbow bracers and a pink pouch on her back.

Sakura hoped Naruto would come soon she didn't want to be in an office with Tsunade doing paperwork, while not drinking sake. From the moment Sakura stepped into the hokages office she knew something was of. "Good morning Sakura, have you seen Naruto this morning?" Tsunade's voice sounded rather worried Sakura formally replied "No hokage-sama, I was told to meet Naruto here at 10.30 and it is now 10.25, I haven't seen Naruto today." She then took a more relaxed stance "Is there something wrong Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes there is, I told Jiraiya to bring Naruto here at 8 o'clock. When he didn't show up at that hour, Jiraiya went looking but didn't found Naruto in his apartment." Then Jiraiya continued "I then went to Ichiraku ramen to check if he was still eating ramen but the owner told me he hadn't seen him today, I then checked the academy, the park, the hokage monument and even the hot-spring but I didn't find him. We were hoping he visited his friends but teams Gai and Asuma are out on missions and team Kurenai will only come back in about an hour, do you see the problem Sakura."

"So you are saying that Naruto is missing." Sakura was shocked by this, losing Sasuke-kun, her love-interest, was very hard for her, so losing both of her old teammates would be unbearable. Sakura then straitened up she'd be damned if she lost another teammates "Chunin Haruno Sakura requests for permission to search for the genin Uzumaki Naruto?" Tsunade then nodded "request granted, your teammates will be Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya the toad sannin will be your team leader, your rendezvous point will be the targets house. Now get going." Sakura and Jiraiya then nodded and took off. Tsunade then called for another Chunin and ordered him to find Kakashi and tell him to meet up at Naruto's address.

At Naruto's apartment

Sakura and Jiraiya entered Naruto's apartment, they both noticed after searching the room that

Naruto didn't sleep in his bed, it was still untouched Sakura couldn't believe what she saw. Naruto's apartment was in the poorest district of Konoha in a rather rundown apartment block. Everything safe for a picture of team 7, a kettle, the handle of his fridge a table and the floor was still covered in dust. The sennin walked to Naruto's trashcan and what he saw disturbed him greatly, in the trashcan was half a cup of spilled ramen. His fished the cup out of the trashcan gave it to Sakura "What do you make of this Sakura." "What do you mean Jiraiya-sama, it looks like a cup of ramen." "Correction, it is a half-filled bowl of ramen. Naruto always eats all his bowls completely. What can you make from this smell?" Sakura smelled the cup and said shocked "It's ANBU issued tranquilizer, Sir. Used for capturing dangerous criminals alive." "So that means we have at least one ANBU-level traitor." Said a familiar voice. Sakura turned around and saw her old sensei. Kakashi was dressed in a regular green jounin vest and blue jounin attire, as well as blue shinobi sandals, black fingerless gloves, a blue face mask and his hitai-ate was slanted across his left eye hiding his transplanted sharingan eye.

He then made some handseals and after biting his tumb he shouted 'kuchynose no jutsu' when the smoke cleared it revealed the brown pug Pakkun. "Pakkun" said Kakashi "I want you to track down Uzumaki Naruto and his assailants, can you do this." "Of course" was the pug's answer. He then sniffed around and said "There were 2 mid-level ANBU assailants here, they tried to hide their scent but they went this way with the kid but the trail is close to 10 hours old by now."

The 3 shinobi then followed the pug to a clearing a few hours away from the eastern gate there they found 2 dead ANBUs one with a lion mask and one with a monkey mask "Both of these ANBUs are from ROOT there is no mistake, but they were on leave if I recall correctly." Said the toad sannin . "Pakkun who was here beside those 2?" asked Kakashi.

"It's hard to say, I recognize the scent of Uchiha Itachi, sushi, the type of ink used for high value ryo-notes and then it seems as if dozens of people were standing on the same at exactly the same time. I don't get it." Then Sakura said "Jiraiya-sama the 2 ANBU were killed by use of a lightning jutsu to the head, death was instantaneous. They didn't even see it coming."

After hearing the statements Jiraiya's face became very grim, we are now going to follow the trail of 3 S-rank missing-nin Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame and Kakuzu from the hidden waterfall. Jiraiya summoned a toad and told it to relay the information to the hokage and request for reinforcements. They then followed the trail of the missing-nin only to lose it after they traversed the Red leaf river. Defeated, the searchers returned back to konoha to tell that Uzumaki Naruto was MIA, possibly captured and killed by Akatsuki after being kidnapped by traitors. Kakashi and Jiraiya were thinking of how they had failed Naruto and Sakura was openly weeping the entire way back to konoha, mourning the loss of yet another teammate.

The Akatsuki hide-out several hours after the failed sealing attempt (2 days after the kidnapping)

Pein and Sasori, in his real form of a red haired 20-year-old man, were drawing a seal on the floor, a way feet farther was an identical but finished seal with in the center the kanji's for 19, 72 and 57. after Sasori and Pein double-checked the seal for flaws and finding none Pein shouted "Silver sparrow sealing-style: bird's-eye view person tracking seal!"

The seal glowed brightly before in its center the kanji's for 19, 72 and 57 appeared.

"Leader what are you actually doing?" asked Konan confused.

"I'm trying the find the jinchuriki using a tracking-seal" said Pein annoyed by the results of the seal and lack of help from the other members.

"Then isn't the seal working?"

"No, the seal is just working fine the results are what's wrong!" he started shouting out the end of his sentence.

Then Sasori explains "This seal works by tracking down a persons chakra-signature, normally when the seal is used properly it shows the kanji for 4 and then the coordinates of the person. However for some reason it now shows 19 instead of 4, but if the target is dead the seal would fail that is why the leader is so upset."

Pein stood up and yelled "Okay people, there's a change in plans I want Deidara and Sasori to capture the ichibi within 10 days, then 7 days after we sealed the ichibi I want the nibi captured by Kakuzu and Hidan after the nibi is sealed, I want Itachi and Kisame to track down and contain the sanbi. Konan and I will check out the Kyuubi's coordinates. Zetsu and Tobi I want every scrap of information about the kyuubi and the tracking-seal you can dig up. Sasori use your spy with Orochimaru to see if the snake knows anything about this. You are now dismissed.

As the members of Akatsuki were preparing to leave Itachi frowned and said in an unemotional but worried voice to Kisame "I have a bad feeling about this. Somehow I think this is going to come back and bite us in the ass."

Kisame then whispered "why do you think Zetsu has got something to do with this."

Itachi just stared at his partner and after a few moments he just said "idiot."

Outside the hide-out on crow could be heard and it sounded like this "Aho-aho-ahoka"

A few days later in Sound (6 days after the kidnapping)

"Ku-ku-ku, Sasuke-kun it seems that your teammate Naruto-kun has disappeared after being betrayed by konoha and sold to Akatsuki." Said the snake sannin, Orochimaru, dressed in a sleeveless tan shirt with a black undershirt pants and shinobi sandals and a purple belt, against his apprentice in a rather casual tone.

Sasuke, dressed in the same style exept for a white open shirt and a short across his back, spun around with his sharingan flaring into to life and nearly shouted "That can't be, I still have to beat the dobe so he can't be dead!" "Listen to what I say Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun didn't die he disappeared, my spy with Akatsuki just told me." Said the snake sannin in a rather dangerous tone. "So what does that mean?" said the raven haired boy. "Even I don't know that, But to be sure we're prepared for a surprise I'm upping your training regiment. Who knows perhaps your brother will come looking for him here ku-ku-ku" "_Train even harder Sasuke-kun for it won't take long anymore before your body will be mine"_

Sasuke turned back around and resumed his training while thinking "_Dobe what have you gotten yourself into this time?"_

Back with Naruto in the forest (4 days after the kidnapping)

Naruto was getting ready to sleep today had been a very confusing day. First he woke up in a new world, then he met a creature named a dwarf, next he met a beautiful woman even prettier then Sakura-chan who was some sort of ninja named a mage and she even knew about the kyuubi. But what mystified Naruto the most was that they just accepted it, they didn't even think bad about him of all of his other friends in konoha only the adults knew about the kyuubi he didn't even want to imagine how his peers would react if they knew about the kyuubi yet here they saw him for who he was. "_This place is just too weird perhaps I'm just dreaming this, when I get up I'll probably be back in konoha." _Naruto closed his eyes and drifted asleep.

When Naruto woke up he was in a familiar set of sewers "_oh great, this place again, I wonder why I woke up here?" _ When Naruto looked around he saw something disturbing, while his blue pipes were fine and filled with chakra, the red pipes were almost devoid of it. _"Shit I hope those idiots of Akasuki didn't mess up the seal too much!" _with that in thought Naruto raced to the chamber that housed the seal. After he reached the cage he half expected the kyuubi to be free, the seal although frayed was still in its place and the cage was still closed but instead of being welcomed by a powerful, booming voice a rather weak and definitely feminine voice said " **So my jailor has come to gloat at my weakness as well, just my luck, being stuck in a weak mortal that is chasing after impossible dreams. How unsightly." **

Naruto walked to the cage and did a few handseals and muttered "katon: hikari tama no jutsu" several bright balls of white light then flew into the cage illuminating it. Instead of a giant demon fox there was a human sized fox with nine tails and dull red fur with black tips on the tails and the ears. "What happened to you?" asked Naruto "**What's this, is the jailor worried about his prisoner I feel flattered that you're worried about pretty old me as for your question I just used up most of my youki that's the red chakra you use. and what's wth the new look?." **Replied the fox rather weakly. "What new. look." Naruto looked down and looked at his reflection in the water. It was him alright but there was something different about him. He now had grow several inches and instead of looking like a 15 year old he now looked like an 18 year old, he also had red highlights in his hair, his whisker marks were somewhat larger and he now had a 3 foot yellow fox tail dangling for his butt "What the fuck, what's going on here do you have something to do with this fox!" bellowed Naruto. "**I don't have a clue what your talking about kit but I admit you look a lot better now." **She said with a grin on her face and giggling. "Then do you have an idea what caused this and how come you are so small?" asked Naruto sounding with a mix of desperation and curiosity.

"**Why I'm so small, it's because I have no youki to enlarge myself at the moment and since you looked so surprised when you heard my real voice the technique also heavies my voice. I don't know what caused your transformation kit but I have a good guess. When Akatsuki tried to extract me they first had to suppress the shiki fuin my guess is that while the seal was suppressed we become one being, created out of the both of us but being neither one of us, for short period of time the next thing I can remember was me being sucked back into the seal since I didn't sense a teleportation barrier I used the last of my power to warp us out of the place. Even though you're annoying I prefer being inside you then being inside some stuffy statue. The reason you were so beat up was because your body used to much of my youki to quickly, you know what happens then don't you."**

Naruto nodded, he didn't fully understand what the kyuubi said but he got the essence of it.

"Say fox, are you a demon or a spirit?" he wondered whether that Signum woman was right.

"**Do I look like a demon to you ? Of course I am a spirit kit, ****I am THE kyuubi no youko queen of the tailed beasts and spirit of natures wrath. Why do you ask?"**

"I was wondering what reason you had to attack konoha for I've heard that demons would attack for the fun of it while a spirit would only attack when provoked."

"**However told you that knows quite a bit about us, as for why I attacked, some leaf shinobi stole something very valuable from my den so I gave chase and caught the thief a few miles away from konoha then all of a sudden you humans began attacking me so I just struck back at them, then the fourth came and sealed me in you."**

Naruto just nodded his head this revelation just shook the foundations of what he was taught back in konoha. The kyuubi was no demon and had no intentions of attacking konoha, what also shocking was that Signum was right, suddenly his dream did no longer look like a dream.

In a daze he said good night to the kyuubi and then faded into darkness, the kyuubi raised an eyebrow at this but decided not to comment on it, being to damn tired for it and fell back asleep.

Outside in the forest

Signum was making herself comfortable for guard duty but her mind kept wandering to the blonde in the tent. She was very intrigued by both him and his abilities, she would have to report this to her mistress after her mission. It was very similar to an accident a few years ago. She couldn't help but shudder and hoping this individual wasn't like the previous one.

Signum then took out a notebook and started making some notes. She then giggled and thought with a smile _"Perhaps I can reach the deadline for my new book after all."_

End chapter 3

AN

Hopes this chapter explains a lot, next chapter will involve my first battle scene and perhaps reveals some new characters and some of the geography.

By the way who can guess what Signum is writing about and who will this mystery individual be?


	4. trouble

My first (cross-over) fic

**AN**

Inspired by MadHat886 fic the fox lord

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that belong to Naruto or any other anime or game,I only own my oc's

It is inspired by fantasy games and stories

The devices are not equipped with cartridges or A.I.

They will get the A.I. as an upgrade.

Also only the characters are from the Nonahaverse, personal history and the like will be changed.

"talking"

"_thinking"_

'jutsus/spells'

"**demon talking"**

"_**demon thinking"**_

Chapter 4: trouble

Naruto woke up early in the morning _"Man, I just had a weird dream, I dreamt that konoha had betrayed me and that I was in a new world with strange creatures." _Naruto then rubbed his eyes and saw that he was in an unfamiliar tent, then a realization hit him "_it wasn't a dream, all of that actually happened." _Naruto then snorted, who back home would believe him when he would tell them the kyuubi wasn't a demon and that konoha would have been spared if they didn't fought back. He then laughed _"Ero-sennin would never let me hear the end of how I have a girl inside of me." _Naruto's eyes shot open when he realized that the kyuubi was a girl! "_That just sounded so wrong."_

Naruto then tried to get up, although a little shaky he could get up, being the diligent ninja that he is, he did some light stretching exercises, everything was a bit stiff but at least nothing hurt anymore. Naruto took a look around the tent and found a small mirror between some rags. He then took a good look at himself, as in his mindscape his blonde hair now had a few red highlight, his whisker marks were somewhat more pronounced and he had grown several inches, he was a bit relieved when he found no traces that he had grown a tail.

He didn't see a set of clothes for him and he didn't want to want around in bloodied bandages so he took his blanket wrapped it around is waist. He then walked out of the tent only to bump into Signum, who wasn't wearing her armor and they did what nature told them to do, they fell down with Naruto on top of Signum, their faces inches away for each other and Naruto groping a breast. The dwarves clapped their hands and shouted that he had hit the jackpot while the human said in a lecherous tone "Aren't you a little to hasty there, my boy. Me and my wife did it different when we were young". Signum was the first to recover and said with a blush on her face as she noticed were his hand was "Would you please get off me." Naruto snapped out of his daze after he had analyzed the situation and compared if with previous experiences Naruto got a look of terror on his face as he backed off a few meters while shouting "Don't hit me, please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry." The onlookers just stared at him not understanding his reaction. Then something clicked in the mage her head "_He said hat he was abused for the moment he was born. So they would look for reasons to make his life miserable. They have conditioned him to the point that he thinks that if something bad happens that it's his fault and that he gets beaten. Well I better put him at ease." _"You don't have to apologize Naruto, it was an accident, things like that happen and your not always the one to blame for it." Naruto relaxed visibly after hearing that and asked a little embarrassed "Do you perhaps have a spare set of clothes for me and some breakfast please." Signum got a devious smirk on her face and quickly said "Well I have a spare dress for you it's either that or being dressed in just bandages. While saying this she gave the merchants a glare that said don't interfere. Signum then grabbed a bag and pulled a purple Chinese dress from it similar to the one she was wearing, Naruto took the clothes and whispered into his ear "that's for yesterday you naughty girl." Naruto then walked into the tent to change while thinking "_Perhaps I shouldn't have used my __Oiroke no jutsu on her.__"_. A few minutes later a rather embarrassed Naruto reemerged from the tent dressed in a purple Chinese dress. Signum walked around him and sized him up and after a few embarrassing minutes that seemed like hours to Naruto Signum said "You know purple really isn't your color perhaps you should ask Gilliam if he has some other clothes for you to wear." The merchants sweatdropped at this while thinking_ "What did he do to deserve this?"_ and Gilliam gave Naruto a brown shirt and pants and some underwear and whispered "Keep them." Naruto didn't argue with the merchant, he then walked back to the tent and got dressed. Naruto then reappeared dressed in a brown shirt and pants and some brown shoes.

The dwarves then gave Naruto some bread, a hunk of cheese and a slab of smoked ham and then they started eating there simple breakfast. Which Naruto thought was quite good. The blonde then asked "Where are you guys heading towards?" Thorin then answered the question "We're headin' towards the city of Woodsbury. The blacksmith there has retired so we'r takin' over his business. An Gilliam over here's going to be a tailor there. So were travellin' together fer protection frem rogues an the like." The dwarf saw Naruto wanting to ask another question. "And before yeh ask we're on the southeastern-western road through Thunderwood." "By the way sonny what's the name of the village of you." Asked Gilliam. Before Naruto could reply Signum said let's not talk about that for now" she then looked to Naruto and said "You said you were a warrior, yesterday so what skills do you have, would you give a brief summary." The three merchants raised there eyebrows at the change of subject but let it rest, they were curious to now what this boy could do. Naruto felt a little uncomfortable under there gaze so he decided to get it over with "Well I'm pretty skilled in the ninja-arts as well as survival skills. I'm fairly advanced in elemental techniques but weak in illusion techniques my control is good and I'm very skilled in the art of sealing. My knowledge of poisons and first aid is limited, my taijutsu form is average and focuses on attacking, countering and speed, I'm very accurate with throwing weapons, kunai in particular I don't have a sword style and my specialty is group combat and ambushes. As for my physique I have nearly endless stamina and energy, I can open the first of the 8 heavenly gates but that's it, I'm very fast and fairly strong as well as a fast healer. I'm bad with strategies but I'm good with tactics and improvising." The merchants nodded then Thorin asked "Wha's a kunai? I understand it's a throwin' weapon but could yeh show me?" Naruto nodded and drew a kunai in a patch of dirt the dwarf looked interested at the design of the weapon. "I see, so basically it's a cheap light-weight, double-edged throwin' dagger with a ring on its butt, that's sturdy enough to use in close combat yet remains easily accessible in the heat of battle. Perhaps I'll make few of em later to try out." Then Durin said "However what in Thor's name's are ninja and sealing arts, wha's taijitsu an' what're the heavenly gates?"

Naruto sighed and started to explain "The ninja arts revolve around confusing and deceiving your enemies, the sealing arts involve writing symbols on objects to give them special abilities like detecting intruders or exploding, taijitsu is what we call unarmed combat and the heavenly gates are limiters in the body, the more limiters you remove the stronger you become but the more you damage your body, I myself can open the first gate without much risk because of my healing factor, however the second one could be fatal for ma if I would use it to long. Anymore questions? No, good." Signum then spoke up "It is getting late in the morning we should break the camp up and get moving. Naruto would you follow me I have to tell you something." Signum then got up and walked to her sleeping bag on the other end of the clearing. The clearing was about 60 feet long and 40 feet wide surrounded by thick trees with a green bark and yellow leaves. The tent was on one end and a wagon with a horse was on the other. Naruto asked quietly "Signum is I want to ask you something do you know a way back to where I'm from?"

"No, I don't know, but why do you want to go back I thought you hated the place?"

"Hate would be a strong word, it's more like dislike, besides I kinda miss my friends and I still have to fulfill a promise."

"A promise, you would go so far for a promise."

"Yes, because that is my nindo: never go back your word and always keep your promises"

"A nice ideal, but hard to keep, very hard because some promises can only be broken" a hint of sadness was evident in Signum's normal serious face "but let me tell you this your not the first one to be pulled into this world, about 10 years ago a girl got sucked into this world and she to wanted to go back, but the sages still haven't found a way to open a stable portal from this world to an other."

"Why do you need a portal you can summon so why can't you just unsummon us?"

"I'm afraid it is a little more complicated then that, you when we summon we call a random creature to this world it will only stay for as long as the gate to their world remains open, if it closes then the creature disappears and for the familiars they're bound to there masters so you can't make them go away. Then there's the barrier of this world it allows things to come in but it doesn't let them back out. So you see it's a little more complicated then you think. I just want to say you could be here for a long time so you've got to learn a little bit about this world and its customs. And if you miss your friends you can always talk to me about it."

"You mean you want to be my friend?" said Naruto very shocked. Signum just nodded.

But before Naruto could make a victory dance Signum said "Naruto after my mission is done I will have to bring you to my superior, the Queen of the Nightsky. She will make arrangements for you to stay here." Naruto nodded and Signum continued "My mission is to eliminate a group of horde-bandits that terrorize together with some colleagues of mine. However we have to travel a few more hours through the woods and there are wild animals and brigands so you need to defend yourself." She then dug in her bag and took out a steel dagger and some regular throwing knives "Here use these." Naruto took the dagger and knives after testing their balance and put them in his coat or belt. He then saw Signum pulling out her armor out of the bag and putting her sleeping bag in it. What was odd about the scene? The armor was bigger than the bag. Signum couldn't help but smile at Naruto's surprised face and explained "It is a bag of holding the inside is way larger than the outside thanks to an enchantment." She then put on her armor and prepared to leave. The merchants had already broken up camp and were making their way to the road. After they were a few minutes on the road Naruto said to the mage while making puppy dog eyes "Say Signum could you teach me some magic spells please" "No" was her answer. "Come on just one spell"

"I said no, you don't have the basic knowledge for spell, and your jutsus are different from spells I don't even know if you can use magic. You will have to wait until we find someone who does know." Disappointed by the news, Naruto then asked in a hopeful voice "Do they have a ramen stand in the next city" "What's ramen?" was Signum reply. Naruto's was hoorofied to say the least he then turned to the merchants "Do you guys know of ramen?"

"Nope never heard of it", "Sorry lad, neva heard of it." Were Gilliam's and Durin's answers.

"Say lad, perhaps yeh should ask en elf perhaps they know it. Ramen sounds kinda elvish to me." With newfound hope Naruto walked to Signum and asked quietly "What's an elf?" Signum sighed and said "Elves are another race here on the subcontinent of Laurasia, along with humans, dwarves and dryads. There are three subspecies of elves the high-elves, wood-elves and night-elves. On Laurasia live the high-and wood-elves, the night-elves live on the subcontinent of Morgoth. All of them are recognizable by there pointy ears and lithe figures. As for dryads you'll recognize them when you see them. Just look for walking foliage."

Naruto didn't understand the walking foliage part but he would trust her on this.

The journey continued without a hitch, the 5 travelers talked about all kinds of stuff although Naruto primarily listened and didn't say much. The sense of tranquility ended when 2 dozen thugs surrounded them with 3 figures dressed in a yellow, red and black robe blocking the road. The one dressed in black stepped forward and revealed his face, it had high cheekbones, very pale skin, yellow eyes and short black hair but the right side of his face was gruesomely deformed by burn marks. The man then spoke up "It's been a while Signum of the blazing sword. I thought there were only 3 merchants with you, well it doesn't mind you're still out numbered, today I will have my vengeance on you." "Well if it isn't Xerxes of the dancing bones I thought I killed you." Signum then turned to Naruto and the merchants and said "Stand back, he is beyond your level, I will deal with him." Xerxes smiled and shouted to the thugs "Make sure they don't get in the way but don't interfere with my fight!" Sigum drew her sword while Naruto and the merchants backed off. The bandits just stayed where they were and the remaining 2 hooded figures placed themselves between the travelers and the fighters. Signum then got into a battlestance while Xerxes stood there unmoving. Both combatants stood still waiting for the other to reveal his attack, Xerxes was the first to move as he shouted "Bone teeth missiles" dozens of small bone projectiles speeded towards the mageknight who shouted while jumping back "drache flamme" as she swung her sword magical flames took the form of a dragon and incinerated the bone projectiles while roaring towards the dark mage who said "bone wall" as a wall of bones shot out of the ground and cancelled the fire the dark mage grinned and said "multiple spirit projectiles" globes of energy shot from his hands, they then surrounded the knight before speeding towards her Signum the shouted "panzer geist" blocking all the projectiles. Xerxes got a devious smirk as he slammed his hands into the ground and shouted "bone prison of the damned" 8 bones shot out of the ground and trapped Signum in them she then tried to use an other drache flame only to be absorbed by the bones, in a panic she then said "feuer schwert" and tried to cut the bones but was also ineffective and she began to feel weak in her legs and dropped on one knee. Naruto could just stare in awe as the mages did battle while the merchants looked afraid but he got worried as Signum dropped on one knee, he knew that the fight was over and that Signum had lost it. "Hahaha, how do you like my new spell, it drains the magic reserves of anyone who is caught in it and if you use magic inside it you just speed up the process." Signum cursed, she was trapped and powerless, she couldn't believe she fell for such a stupid trick after looking back to the battle. She had underestimated her opponent and paid for it. She could now only rely on Naruto but he had no experience with fighting mages. Yep, they were screwed. She then taunted "What are you going to do now kill me?" "No no no, that would be to good for you, first I'm going to humiliate you then torture you and then I'll kill you and use your head as trophy. But first boys kill the nuisances you'll get a nice reward later." He said with an insane grin. The thugs shouted a battle cry and charged the 4 unlucky individuals. The merchants drew their weapons and Thorin said while grabbing his axe "Well lads it was good to know yeh. But it seems we're gonna die now" Naruto snarled and said "Not if I can help it." And made a cross shaped hand seal and shouted "tajuu kage bushin no jutsu." About a hundred Naruto clones poofed into existence and gave a battle cry of their own while a few charged the dark magician. The thugs were clearly intimidated by the number of blondes and even the robed mages jumped back. Xerxes then said "Don't be afraid they're just a bunch of illu..." He didn't got the chance to finish as a clone kicked him hard into his chin while sending him airborne while some other clones kicked him even higher while saying "U-zu-ma-ki" then a final clone delivered a vicious axe kick into the mage's chest while shouting "Naruto rendan!" then mage then fell with a sickening crunch into the road. The others clones toke advantage of their shock and quickly decimated the thugs with their daggers. Only the 2 mages were now standing, the yellow one shouted "chain lightning" while his partner screamed "rolling flames" lighting shot out of the yellow mage his hands and struck several dozens of clones while a mass of orange flames speeded towards the awe struck merchants. Then real Naruto shouted "Doton: doryuuheki" and a wall of mud blocked the flames, the yellow mage then said "lightning call" striking the blond from above with a thunderbolt. Then a puff of smoke and Naruto was gone _"Another clone, then where is the real one? What is this kind of magic?"_ Thought both of the mages before something grabbed the yellow one by his ankles and heard "Doton: Shinjuu Zanshuu no jutsu" before getting dragged up to his head underground, a clone then used kawarimi and replaced himself with a rock behind the red mage before plunging a dagger into his chest right into his hart. While another Naruto slit the yellow mage his throat. Signum and the merchants just looked shocked. Naruto had just killed 24 thugs and 2 mid-level mages without taking a scratch and was just panting a lot.

Then a voice said "You little bastard, that frigging hurt!" Xerxes was back on his face with blood coming down his face and was panting hard. "What did you think that would kill me, hah, that was a lucky shot kid, but since you caused me this much trouble I am going to kill you slowly! Behold my strongest spell." Xerxes then began chanting "Power of darkness, spirits from the beyond, grant me your power to crush my foes and dye the floor red with their blood: Bone fiend armour!" Bones then began growing from his body and then covered his whole body. It was a fearsome sight, his head was encased in a lizard skull, his back had grow 6 bones spikes and a bony tail with vicious spikes. His hands and feet were now bone claws and his chest had thick bones covering his chest like ribs. Naruto the shouted "Oh yeah take this katon: goukakyuu no jutsu" Naruto then breathed a fireball to his opponent who then said "bone spears" 4, 3 foot large, bones shot at high speed to Naruto and he then said "bone teeth missiles" hitting all the remaining clones, while his tail knocked the fireball aside.

The 4 bones impaled Naruto before he poofed and turned into a log. Xerxes eyes widened as he thought "_where did he go?" _Then he heard a sound above him and in a reflex he said "bone shield" as his left arm changed into a shield and used it to block a rasengan from above. The rasengan heavily damaged the shield but the shield held, barely. Xerxes then smashed Naruto into a tree creating a crater and toppling the tree. "Do you see now the futility of your actions weakling, you cannot defeat me in this form."

Naruto then got up and said after spitting out some blood "You're wrong, for you have made 3 mistakes."

"Huh," was Xerxes only reply.

Naruto then casually continued "Your first mistake was to attack us, your second mistake was that you threatened one of my friend and your final mistake" Naruto closed his eyes and got a smirk "was that that your last attack didn't kill me." Naruto opened his eyes to reveal red slitted eyes, Naruto the created 2 shadow clones. One shouted "Doton: Yomi numa no jutsu"

Xerxes was now caught in a swamp while Naruto charged with his other clone yelling "Odama rasengan!"

Xerxes realising he couldn't dodge created a big bone spear in his right hand and said "Bone drill"

Naruto jumped the last few meters and crashed into the drill. But the odama rasengan tore through the drill then Xerxes' bone armour and finally through Xerxes himself. Xerxes final thought to himself was "_How could I lose to this weakling?"_

With Xerxes' death the bone prison broke and Signum dropped to the ground exhausted but unharmed, While Naruto weakly said "I won." before falling unconscious.

The merchants couldn't help but think "_What is this kid/lad?"_

While Signum thought "_impressive"_

End chapter 4

Spells

drache flamme: Belkan magical version of katon: karyuu endan : B-rank

feuer schwert: enhances weapon with fire : c-rank

panzer geist: defensive aura : b-rank

Bone teeth missiles: fires multiple bone projectile at a single or multiple targets : c-rank

Bone wall: defensive technique creates a wall of bones to stop attack from one direction, will stay until destroyed: c-rank

multiple spirit projectiles: fires multiple guided energy spheres : a-rank

bone prison of the damned: containment technique steals magical energy from the target, immune to magic : s-rank

chain lightning : fires a thunderbolt that arcs to new targets : a-rank

rolling flames: creates a mass of fire to incinerate everything in its path: b-rank

lightning call: calls lightning from the sky only useable outdoors: c-rank

bone spears: fires spears made of bone at an opponent, will keep flying until stopped: b-rank

bone shield: creates a shield on ones arm : d-rank

bone drill: offensive technique, encases users arm in bone and makes it spin : b-rank

Bone fiend armour: enhancement/defensive technique increases users strength and defence and increases the strength of bone techniques : s-rank

Jutsus

tajuu kage bushin : creates a lot of solid clones : a-rank

Doton: doryuuheki creates a mud wall : c-rank

katon: goukakyuu : breath out a fireball : c-rank

kawarimi: replaces oneself with an object: e-rank

rasengan : powerful offensive technique: a-rank

Doton: Yomi numa: traps an opponent in a swamp: b-rank

Odama rasengan: very powerful offensive technique: s-rank

AN

Long chapter might take a while before I update

See ya


	5. the mission: preparations

My first (cross-over) fic

**AN**

Inspired by MadHat886 fic the fox lord

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that belong to Naruto or any other anime or game, I only own my oc's

It is inspired by fantasy games and stories

For those who are wondering what kind of crossover it is it is a _**light **_crossover with the anime mahou shoujo lyrical nanoha also there will be minor references with dungeon siege 2

"talking"

"_thinking"_

'jutsus/spells'

"**demon talking"**

"_**demon thinking"**_

Chapter 5: the mission: preperations

Naruto opened his eyes and stared to a ceiling and asked no one in particular "How long have I have been out?" He didn't expect the ceiling to talk back to him "From what I've heard you've been out for almost 15 hours." Naruto sat up and saw a blonde sitting beside his bed. She had shoulder length blond hair with bangs covering her forehead and spread out near the bottom. She looked in her mid-twenties and had a pleasant face, a gentle smile and violet eyes. She wore a light green dress with the lower part being dark green, a light green jacket with white trim and an other light green skirt that was open in front with hip protectors . She also wore a light green hat, dark green shoes and 2 golden earrings. "My name is Shamal of the lake. It is a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun and this is my familiar Zafira." Shamal pointed to a large blue wolf with metal paw protectors and his ears and tail had white tips. The wolf then spoke up and said "Nice to meet you." Naruto just stared at the familiar, filing any questions about familiars away for later use, he then turned his attention back to the blonde and asked "How do you know me?" "Well Signum told me about you. She was quite worried about you when we met up a few miles out of the forest."

Flashback after the fight

Sigum took out a flask filled with a blue liquid she shuddered for a minute and then drank the foul tasting concoction in one gulp. A few moments later she felt her strength returning to her and walked to Naruto "You really showed him who's boss." Looking over to the remains of Xerxes. "_That was one hell of an attack tearing through that bone armor was by no means an easy thing."_ She then walked over to Xerxes' corpse and put his head inside a bag before putting it in her bag of holding, she then walked to the other two mages to see who they were, the one in the red robe she recognized as Alfred Severus also known as fiery Al, after taking his head as well she walked to the yellow robed mage and identified him as Edward 'thundering Ed' Severus, Al's older brother, Naruto was a lucky guy. The rewards for these 3 were quite substantial. She saw the dwarves picking the pockets of the dead and dragging them to a ditch where Gilliam buried them after saying a prayer. _"Greedy dwarves." _Signum then walked over to the unconscious blonde, _"He must have used up his magic reserves he's lucky his last blow killed Xerxes." _She got a smile on her face when she suddenly remembered something _"He isn't a mage so he does not have magic reserves! Wait whatt did he say about his powers? Jutsus are created by molding physical and mental energy into chakra. He couldn't have!"_ a worried look crossed her face as she checked Naruto's pulse. "_Shit his pulse is weak I have to get him to a doctor preferably fast!" _She then turned to the merchants and said "We are only several miles away from the city and Naruto needs medical treatment. So I'll take my leave now, I'll doubt you'll run into trouble again, so bye." Before Signum could leave while carrying Naruto in bridal style Durin said "Wait a minute, when the lad wakes up tell him te see us before he skips town, we want te thank him fer his help." Signum nodded and took of heading as fast as she could towards the city. After using some magic to speed her up she felt a familiar magic signature on the edge of for conscious and opened a telepathic link and directed it towards the signature "_Shamal is that you?" _a voice then said inside her head _"Yes, what is it Signum, you sound distressed?" _

"_I have an injured person with me and I need you to look at him."_

"_Right I'll be right there."_ Signum stopped and a few moments later a green portal opened in front of her and Shamal and her familiar stepped out of it. "Okay where is the patient? Signum laid Narutoo on the ground and Shamal used a diagnostic spell on his body after a few moments Shamal got a serious look on her face and asked Signum "How did he get in this state? It looks like he got all of his energy drained by something. Well at the moment he is just weak and unconscious, nothing threatening. A good night of sleep and he'll be back on his feet." Shamal then got a look on her face that said 'you have a lot to explain Signum'

Signum sighed relieved and then said "Let's get him to the city I'll explain everything on the way."

End flashback

"That's how I know you and how you got here. I must say you are an interesting individual Naruto Uzumaki, when you were out I took the liberty to give you a full physical examination." Shamal then took out a file and started reading

"Naruto Uzumaki, race: human

physical age: 17, mental age: 15,

height: 6'4" weight: 128 pounds,

Blood type: O+ with unknown magical properties,

linker core strength: C-, affinity: wind, magic style: unknown

miscellaneous:

drastic increased healing factor, unknown energy coils detected in the body, has an animal spirit: fox type locked inside him, uses unrecorded magical techniques.

Do you understand?"

Naruto just nodded as he felt that he was being watched. He turned around and saw a redheaded girl with blue eyes glaring at him. "What? did I do something wrong?"

Shamal sighed and said "Don't mind Vita-chan she is always like this in the mornings before she has her cup of warm milk." The newly named Vita slowly made her way out of her bed and then walked to the bathroom, she was short, about 4 feet 1 with her rusty red hair in 2 braids reaching to her hips and an a-sized cup, at the moment she wore a plain red night shirt. After Vita made her way into the bathroom Naruto looked around and saw that he was in a plain looking room with 4 beds green walls a dark wooden ceiling and an light brown wooden floor with several rugs. There was one window from where he could see the countryside and 2 doors one leading to the bathroom and the other to a hallway. Shamal sat now in the corner of the room reading a purple covered book but Naruto couldn't read the title. He then just stared outside waiting for the bathroom to become available. After what seemed an eternity Vita came out of the bathroom dressed in armor. She now wore red plate mail chest armor with golden crosses, a heavy armored skirt going up to half way her shins, red plate mail boots and shin guards, dark gloves, a red hat with a single golden cross on top of it and a big brown bowtie attached to the back of her waist. Her weapon was a battle hammer that was secured to her back. Just as Vita was about to leave the room Signum walked in. She quickly sidestepped the petite redhead and walked to Naruto's bed after she noticed he was awake. "Here, catch!" she said as she tossed a bag to Naruto, who looked surprised. "It's the reward for those rogues you killed yesterday." Shamal put her book away and said "Signum, where have you been, we have to buy supplies for the others." "Sorry Shamal but I had to deliver a package and it couldn't wait." "Whatever you say Signum but we still have to buy supplies for about 10 days for now 6 persons and 3 familiars. So lets go." "But wait what do we do with Naruto? Who will watch him?" Shamal sighed she didn't like this but it had to be done. "It looks like Vita-chan will have to baby-sit him." This suggestion was met with some opposition "I will not baby-sit a brat/I don't need a baby-sitter."

Signum then said to Naruto "Naruto like it or not you are new to this world and you need someone to watch over you." While Shamal tried to talk some sense into vita "You know he is new to this world so he needs someone to rely on and at the moment your the only one available at the moment" She then got a cruel smile on her face "So will you stop behaving like child and start acting a little mature." Naruto just complied seeing the reason in Signum her words while Vita shouted "I am not behaving as a child. Fine I'll watch over the brat." She then turned to Naruto and said "Oy brat if you need me I'm in the dining room if you need me." And after saying that she walked out of the room. Signum then said before walking of with Shamal "You might want to check out the armory of the dwarves they said they had something for you, see you at noon at the eastern gate."

When both Vita and Naruto were out of hearing range Shamal said to Signum "Hmm, Naruto hee, you are awfully close with the boy Signum. Don't tell me you already done that with the boy when it got cold during the night, he is good looking you know and his equipment is surely impressive, fufufu" Signum face grew scarlet and she nearly yelled "Shu—shu--shut up Shamal it is not like that." And stormed of heavily blushing and thinking "_But I can't argue he's good looking" _While Shamal thought _"Signum is just to cute when she is embarresed."_

Back with Naruto, he just got out of his bed grabbed his clothes, which were cleaned by the way, that were laying beside his bed and walked towards the bathroom.

After showering and the morning ritual, Naruto examined the bag with his reward. He was shocked to say the least, there were about 60 gold pieces and 32 silver pieces in the bag, from what Naruto had learned there were 3 types of coin in this world: gold, silver and copper.

There went 100 copper pieces in 1 silver piece and 100 silver pieces in 1 gold piece, in this world a bread was about 10 copper pieces and Naruto knew that in his world you could buy 4 big bowls of miso ramen (25 ryo/bowl) for one bread which meant that all in all he had just earned 6 million 32 thousand ryo! "Well lets see what I have in my storage seal." Naruto's body had in total 3 different seal: shiki fuin, a gravity seal (that was on 2 times earths gravity) and finally a storage seal on his lower left arm. Naruto wiped some blood over the forgotten storage seal and muttered "kai". There were some poofs of smoke and on the table now laid his wallet gama-chan, several bottles with ink and several brushes and the first's necklace. Naruto then took stock of what he had "_I have money of which only the gold and silver pieces are useful, a dagger, a dozen throwing knives and ink, and one set of clothes, not exactly much. I guess I'll have to do some shopping later." _Naruto sighed and sealed everything up but hung the necklace from his neck under his shirt.

When he found his way into the dining room, he saw his 'guide' wolfing down pancakes like she hadn't eaten in weeks. The redhead noticed she was being watched and yelled "Oy brat, never seen someone eat before, just grab a plate and take hat you want from the kitchen. Here's the menu. Naruto was a little taken aback by the sudden change in Vita's demeanor but never the less accepted the menu, only find out he couldn't read the symbols. Seeing the confusion on Naruto's face said "They have pancakes, sandwiches, fruit salads and Norse breakfast consisting out eggs, bacon, sausages, mushrooms and potatoes. I would suggest either the pancakes or the Norse breakfast, there the best here. Don't worry about paying it's included in renting the room."

After eating 2 Norse breakfasts and some pancakes Naruto left with a now satisfied Vita, who had wolfed down 23 pancakes and 7 glasses of hot milk.

"Say, where do you want to go brat, anywhere in particular?"

A cross vein appeared on Naruto's face "Who're you calling a brat, I'm bigger then you!"

"I'm calling you a brat because you are younger then me even if you look older. I may look like I'm 12 but I'm in fact 19, there you have it, brat."

Naruto was slack jawed at this but covered it up quickly by saying "Some merchants want to meet me so I was thinking of visiting them and then I have to buy some paper and clothes and perhaps some additional weapons."

"Hmm, then we have to go the merchant district and then the market district, luckily to 2 are close to each other. The merchants you are meeting are the ones you were traveling with?"

Naruto nodded "Then follow me brat." And the 2 were of, during their search for the merchants Naruto couldn't believe what he saw, this city was just so different from konoha and so were the people, several races lived side by side: short hairy dwarfs, humans, beings with tall figures and pointy ears which Naruto guessed were elves and as Signum described, walking foliage, dryads. He had to admit it was an accurate description, the dryads had leaves for hair with vibrant colors, slim powerful bodies and either green or brown skin without blemishes, all in all they were odd but beautiful creatures but he didn't spot any male dryads which Naruto found very odd and somewhat disturbing.

After half an hour of walking through the medieval looking city the ninja and his guide found the dwarven merchants inside a forge. "Ha, good to see ya lad!" boomed Thorin as Naruto walked into the forge, followed by a normal greet from Durin. "So" said Naruto after returning the greet "what did you guys want to talk about?" "Well lad" said Durin "We wanted to thank yeh about savin' our asses back with the ambush so we wanted to thank yeh. An we thought the easiest way to thank yeh was to give yeh some armor an some weapons fer yer trouble, an no but lad a dwarf always returns a favor." Naruto wanted to protest but Durin had already taken some chain mail and pushed it Naruto's hands "Here lad try this on." Naruto complied after all he needed some equipment. To his surprise the chain mail was fairly comfortable and covered his arms and chest but the dwarf didn't seem satisfied. He told Naruto to remove the chain mail and a few minutes later Durin returned with an other type of armor "Here try this instead lad" When Naruto put the armor over his clothes he was surprised how well it fitted him, the armor consisted out of a pants with dark chain mail leggings with additional metal shin guards and soft leather boots that were reinforced with steel mesh protecting against caltrops and stray arrows yet didn't make a sound. His upper armor consisted out of chain mail again but had metal plates protecting his chest and upper back and forearm guards all made out of the dark metal and a mesh reinforced skin tight face mask, some fingerless mesh reinforced gloves and a mesh reinforced cloak with a hood. All in all seeing Naruto in his armor was intimidating. "Now yeh look like a professional fighter lad, by the way this armor is enchanted so it will repair itself if it's damaged in a fight and remember to tell yer friends were yeh got the armor." Naruto sweatdropped at this when Durin came and said "A lil' dagger won't save yeh against an armored opponent and here may be times yeh can't use yer magic so here are 2 short swords for yeh, but be careful they're razor-sharp and will even cut trough magic armor." Naruto took the short swords

And saw that they emitted a faint blue glow and were perfectly balanced and dubbel edged, he then strapped them to his thighs. When he commented the dwarves how well made they were the dwarves almost glowed with pride. Well, I guess yeh need to get goin' Gilliam also needed to talk to you," said Thorin "to bad I haven't gotten the chance to forge some of them kunai fer yeh so see yeh lad perhaps we'll meet in the future." And with that Naruto and Vita left the forge and went to find the tailor. 10 minutes later they had found him hanging out a sign that said 'Gilliam Northsdale: tailor' "good morning, Gilliam" "Ha good morning Naruto, Looking from your equipment you have already found the dwarves. Why you and your friend can come in, even if the sign says closed. With that they went inside the shop and found cloth and clothes everywhere in different colors and sizes. "Well like the dwarves I would like to thank you and my way of saying thanks is that you can pick some clothes since you lost your old, so chose." Naruto nodded if these people were truly that generous then he would accept, he walked around and picked a few jackets, black and green ones, some shirts, black, blue and green ones some pants with lots of pockets again black and green ones and finally in the back of the shop he found an orange and orange jumpsuit just his size. Gilliam said "Well show us your clothes to see if they fit." He then guided Naruto to a fitting-room where he tried out his new clothes. He ended up leaving with 3 jackets, 4 shirts, 4 pants and his jump suit. But just as they exited the shop Vita said "Hide your necklace and don't show anyone." Naruto was confused by it but complied what they hadn't noticed was a cloaked person thinking _"My mistress would find this very interesting."_

They then went to a paper shop were Naruto found and several sheets of paper and some scrolls and along the way bought a backpack and some pouches and holders for his throwing knives, Naruto had been smart enough to remove some gold and silver pieces from his bag and put them into his pocket.

Some time before noon Naruto returned to the inn room with his purchases and then proceeded to the eastern gate were the others were waiting. He quickly spotted Shamal, Signum and Zafira but there were 2 other girls and a big orange fox waiting for him.

Vita walked to the others without a care in the world, as Naruto approached to group Signum said to the 2 newcomers "This is Naruto Uzumaki and after this job is done we'll escort him to the Queen of the Nightsky, he is a capable fighter but will not participate in the fight." Signum gave him a look that said don't question my orders.

"And these are mageknight Fate Testarossa, her familiar Arf and battle mage Nanoha Takamichi with her familiar Yuuno." The girls, the fox and a ferret that was sitting on he brunettes her shoulder all said "Nice to meet you."

As Naruto was sizing Fate and Nanoha up he couldn't help but wonder "_If Neji worshipped this Fate all those years ago I wouldn't mind joining in." _She had red eyes, golden blond hair that went to her mid thighs in 2 ponytails with black ribbons, she seemed to wear some sort of black spandex bodysuit with a pink miniskirt, thigh high black stockings, several red belts keeping her clothes in place and a black cloak that was dark red on the inside. For armor she wore a chest armor that accentuated her bust and protected her upper back and chest, some metal gauntlets with a yellow triangle on it and the left one covering her forearm, metal shoes with slight heels and shin guards all were grey. Her weapon was a black poleax with a yellow gem in its headpiece and the shaft was black and gray and was strapped to her back.

Nanoha was a brunette with her hair in 2 pigtails with white ribbons and blue eyes. She wore a white jacket with blue trim and the cuffs had a red gem in them and she wore a white dress also with blue trim that went to her knees, white stockings, white shoes and black fingerless gloves. At first glances she didn't seem to wear armor but Naruto noticed that her clothes had a metallic sheen to them and seemed to glow faint pink, like his short swords had a faint blue glow, Naruto wondered whether that was magic armor.

Her weapon was a strange Nagitana it had a golden headpiece with a red gem in it the lower fork was straight and had a sharp edge while the upper one folded itself around the gem and then straightened out keeping about an inch between the upper and lower forks at the bottom there were several protrusion sticking a few inches out of the headpiece the rod itself was white and pink with a golden tip on the end.

Naruto returned the greet when Signum spoke up "Okay, there is a horde raiding party a few miles to the east consisting out of orks, goblins and trolls, our job is to eliminate it, so let the mission begin.

End chapter 5

Poll who should Naruto's first adversary be? Will later be in the harem

Dark elf-necromancer

Demoness-succubus

Vampiress-assassin

This poll will be closed when I'm starting to write the chapter she appears in.

I could use some suggestions for names town and spells

Next chapter will be a big battle and yes Naruto will be befriended by Nanoha some time in the future. You know what that means.

Well happy new year!


	6. sorry

**AN**

Sorry I am going to rewrite Making of a legend, the story's current setting isn't to well suited for what will happen in the later chapters as well as the characters.

Expect new version to be (hopefully) improved.

Please forgive me.

As for Arjuna1356 **thanks for the names** but could you give your image of the city like Fregatus being a port city and Draist located in a swamp.

However the poll will stay open until I have rewritten to the part where I left of.

**Status:**

Dark elf-necromancer: 0

Demoness-succubus : 0

Vampiress-assassin : 2

On a side note I will only take the poll as official so vote for your favourites.

Chapter six is about a page long and if you request it I will upload the file should someone want to continue it.

**Spoiler for Naruto the first wizardnin**:

FinalSleeper: Itachi will be a mage with a twist

**END SPOILER**


End file.
